


Meet the Parents

by ThisIsTheSituation



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheSituation/pseuds/ThisIsTheSituation
Summary: They have been official for a few month, but now it is offically time for Gwen to meet the parents.





	1. What is she doing?

**Author's Note:**

> I got some good feedback on my first story, so I thought I would give it another shot. Writing a story is not something I have done much of, my writing is much more academically based. I know spelling and garmmer are not my strong points, it has be a constant struggle and a place of growth in my life.
> 
> This is story has two parts, hopefully I can learn how to post chapters. Please let me know if you want part 2 or not.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to leave Kudos or comments to tell me if you like it or if I should stop writing all together.

“Mom….you know I love you, but you are stressing way too much” I say trying to hide my laugh. After she told me she had hired someone to deep clean the entire house to be deep cleaned and shampoo the carpets & furniture. In addition to the fact that I can hear her cleaning and cooking while I have been on the phone with her. 

“WHAT??? My son is bringing a rock super star to my house……my house. You know I have never had a rock icon at my house, you do not fully understand the pressure.” My mom relies

“ummmm Mom I date her, trust me I have felt the pressure” I quickly say knowing full well the countless times I have paced and stressed about things. Heck I was dating Gwen freaking Stefani, which is a big deal. She is a rock, pop and fashion icon. I know the pressure. 

“My sweet baby boy, what if she steps one foot in this house and looks around at realizes we are just some dumpy losers from the middle of nowhere. I want to make a good impression, we need to make a good impression. You are bringing her over to meet the family, so she must mean a whole lot to you. This is the reason I haven’t slept well for the last couples of days and why Mike thinks I have lost it” She replies, while still sounding distracted, stressed and uncomfortable.

“First of all, if she doesn’t like the family, the house or where we live, then she is not the girl for me. It is better find out now instead of months down the road when my heart is way more involved. Second, if this is causing you this much stress and trouble, we can cancel and I can so something special for her, to make up for it.” I offer, trying to release the stress my mother is experiencing. 

I hear my mom sigh, but slightly raise her voice, “Blake Tollison Shelton, you will not be cancelling anything. You will be bringing you girlfriend over for us to meet at 6:00 pm like we agreed on. Do you understand what I am saying?”

I am 39 years old, but yet my mom still can take me back to being a little boy in the matter of seconds. “Yes Mom! I understand.” I respond like a kid who got in trouble. I mean she used my full name. When you mom uses your full name, you know she means business. 

“Good! Now I got a lot to finish up before you guys get here, so see you soon love” She says 

“Alright! See you soon Mom. Love you and stop stressing” I quickly say while hanging up the phone. 

I am 39 years old, but yet my mom still can take me back to being a little boy in the matter of seconds. When you mom uses your full name, you know she means business. I also know you never get in the way of a stressed mom, because she can transform into another creature that is unworldly. 

After I hang up the phone with my mom I take a seat in front of the TV in the living room with a drink in hand As I sat down, Betty jumped up to join me. Also upon sitting down, I started thinking about all the moms in my life. There is my biological mom, step-mom, my sister and my mom on the road AKA: Carol. Those mom’s are pretty awesome, but the one that brings the biggest smile to my face is my girlfriend. She is the mom of 3 lovely boys that I the pleasure of slowly getting to know more and more. The reason for the smile is, her in mommy mode is a pretty big turn on. It probably shouldn’t be, but it is, which also means I better turn the TV and find something to distract me from my thoughts. 

Gwen was up stairs getting ready for this “meeting” of the parents. Earlier today, we went out on a hike around my property and checked out the progress on the lake house. When we got home, she decided she should start getting ready, yes 3 hours early to be in fact.

After a couple hours watching TV, I take a quick glance on the clock “She has been up there for 2 hours and I have not seen her, I better go find her” I say quietly under my breath and getting up from the couch scratching Betty’s head.

I take my now empty cup to the kitchen and head to the bedroom, where I hope that by smokin’ hot blonde is still alive. 

We are sharing my master bedroom at the ranch. The bedroom is located at the end of the hall. This all different from all the times before, well to be fare Gwen has only come to Oklahoma twice before now, the first time in October, the next in November. It is the first part of December and Gwen’s kids are with their dad. We have been dating since August and I have met and hung out with her family, so we decided it was time for her to meet mine. Therefore, when all she talked about was when could we go back to Oklahoma I figure it was the perfect time. 

“Baby….” I sweetly call out when I am almost to the door that is in fact shut. 

I stay silent for a few minutes waiting for a response and I get nothing. 

“Gwen….Baby….” I say again, this time knocking on the door. Again I still get nothing, which causes a slight panic in my heart. I slowly put my hand on the handle of the door and push it down, while opening the door. 

“Phew…it was unlocked” I with some relief, as I walk into the room.

My eyes take in my once clean room, but now looks like a classic Oklahoma tornado has ripped through it. Clothes and shoes are sprawled all over the floor, bed and furniture. Yet my girlfriend is yet to be seen anywhere, but I see the master bathrooms slightly open with music coming from it, so I make my way over to it. The closer I get the more I recognize that song and that voice and my lips start to curl up to a small smile while I hang my head and laugh.

Do you break things when you get mad?  
Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad?  
Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails?  
Call up momma when all else fails?

Who are you when I'm not around?  
When the door is locked and the shades are down?  
Do you listen to your music quietly?  
And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me?

I wanna know  
I wanna know  
I wanna know

I slowly push open bathroom door and my eyes finally land of the love of my life, in a pair of black skinny jeans and a bra. I stop lean against the door frame and take in the sight before my eyes. She is looking in the mirror fidgeting over her hair that appears not to want to curl for her. Just one look at her and I can her shoulders are stressed to the max, her eyes look like they are the breaking point of crying, while she holds her curling iron she fidgets with her make-up, continually shifting her weight between her feet and she is doing the one thing I know she does when she is stressed. She is playing my music, which she does often, but also when she is stressed. 

When she puts the curling iron down, she finally spots me in the mirror and gives me one of her shy smiles.

“How long have you been there?” she says blushing.

“Ha! Not long, but long enough to realize I am one lucky man” I say while looking at back at her as our eyes lock in the mirror and I continue, “but…..I do have to say. I think I missed the tornado warning sirens, so I am relieved to see you still alive” I say laughing and tilting my head towards the messy bedroom, all in an attempt to calm her down.

Gwen’s head instantly snaps her head towards my direction as she setting the curling iron down and turn on her heels to start walking towards me. She stares me down the entire walk to the doorway. There was a look in her eyes, but could not place it until I she was right in front of me. As she walked past me she did not reach out to touching me like normal, but stopped looks at me straight in the eyes to speak.

‘Not funny….Mr. Shelton” she says with what I can tell are tears starting to form in her eyes. Once done, she walked right past me and continues on into the bedroom.

The look in her eyes instantly made me regret what I had said. This is one of the first times, since we became official, that I have been the one to cause her pain. I never want to be the one responsible for sad tears in her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I change positions to put my back against the door frame, close my eyes and run my finger through my hair to my neck to compose myself. I know I need to fix this and I want to fix this, I just hope I didn’t do damage beyond repair.


	2. Problem.....solved hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some good feedback and Kudos, so I was really excited. I didn't mean to keep you waiting this long, but life got really busy and I can finally post it (had to written for a few days). Once again please pardon my grammar and spelling (not my strongest qualities) . I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think. If you have any other story ideas you would like me to give a try, leave a comment.

Slowly I walk towards the bedroom and I see my girlfriend sitting on the floor at the bottom of the bed her back towards me, folding sweaters and putting them in her suitcase in attempt to clean up the mess. Also, I can now tell those tears in her eyes are running down her cheeks. She takes a quick break from the yellow sweater she is folding to wipe her eyes and cheeks. Her shoulders are stuttering as she is trying to be quiet her crying, but I can still hear her quick little sniffles. The scene before my eyes is breaking my heart, but also sending it into a panic. 

Without saying a word I slowly walk towards Gwen, not wanting to startle or scare her. Once I reach the bed I slowly slower myself to take a seat behind her. With my legs stretched out in front of me and my back against the bed, I sat in silence thinking of what my next move should be.

“Gwen….Baby…” I say while my hand reaches out landing on her waist, which upon contact causes her to stiffen up. This causes my heart to break even more. This is my very affectionate girlfriend, who usually welcomes and melts at my touch. 

Realizing I need to be brave and stubborn, I leave my hand resting on her waist, but let my thumb slowly and softly rub up and down her side. This motion causes her to stop folding clothes, but causes her to look down at the sweater in her lap and start to fidget and play with the sweater in her lap. 

“Look….Sweetheart…” I say trying to compose my words “I am sorry. I should have never let those words come out of my mouth, especially when I know you are slightly stressed. It was insensitive and a very bad attempt to help relieve some of that stress. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad for the clothes all over the room. To tell you the truth my room probably looked twice as bad as this when I was getting ready for my first date with you.” I say sincerely.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, me still rubbing my thumb up and down her side, which has seemed to help, because her crying has slowed down. 

“Do you know what it feels like to be a 46 year old, single mom meeting her boyfriend’s parents for the first time? Also forgot to mention she is from LA, yet her bf is from Oklahoma” she says while still fiddling with the sweater in her lap. 

“No” I pause choosing my words carefully, “…but I have met my mom before and there is no way she could not love you.” I finish saying as I hook my arm around her waist and pull back towards me so she his leaning up against me, which causes Gwen to let out a surprised yelp. After a few seconds her back melts into my stomach and she is fully leaning into me. 

A few more minutes of silence pass, so I take another bold move, as my head was lowering to her neck she starts speaking “Yeah, but she carried you for 9 months and are biologically her, the chances of her every hating you are slim. Me on the other hand…..” she states has her head hanging down and to one side. With my nose nuzzling her neck a small smile comes to my mouth against her neck.

I raise my head to her ear and whisper in it, “First and foremost, you are beautiful inside and out. Your smile can light up and dark room or make a light one even brighter. Your heartbreak eyes are one of my biggest weaknesses. The personality you have been blessed with…..makes you the perfect match for me. Also, a bonus you laugh at my stupid jokes and will flirt back with me.” I finish up by giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Babe..” the nickname of endearment beings a small smile to my face “that is how you feel, but….” 

“Stop right there” I said to her before she could even finish that sentence. “Look at me!” I say at I nudge her waist with my hand, indicating for her to turn around.

Slowly the love of my life turns around to face me. She is seating cross legged with one of her legs slightly resting on mine, which are stretched out in front of me, but eyes are looking at the floor. My hand that was around her waist is now resting comfortably on her thigh, while my other hand comes to her chin to bring her eyes up to mine. When her chocolate brown eyes final reach mine a small smile appears on my face. 

“Doll… You make me the happiest I ever been in my entire life. If I was to describe my dream girl you meet all the marks, plus break all expectations.” I say slowly caressing her cheek as I continue “For that alone my mom is going to adore you, because at the end of the day if I am this happy, she is happy. You’re a mom and you know very well that if your kid’s are happy, you are happy. Meaning if they are in love with soccer and it makes them happy, you as their mom support soccer.” 

A small sigh escapes my girl’s mouth and slight smile beings to appear on her face. I lean in giving her a slowly and soft kiss on the lips and her hands instantly go into hair, on of my favorite spots. After a few minutes of some slow long kisses, mixed with some quick playful pecks, with both lean back and that 100 watt smile and sparkle in Gwen’s eyes are back. 

“Fine…” she finally concedes “…I understand what you are saying and agree with it, but it still doesn’t make it any easier” she leans in giving me a quick kiss on the lips. 

“hmmm….well it nothing changes the fact that I…..love……you” I say kissing her in between. 

With the biggest smile on her face she replies softly “I love you Blake Shelton” leaning her forehead against mine with our eyes locking. Instantly my arms find her waist and sneak across her back pulling her towards me, causing her to crawl on to my lap. Her arms run up my arms and drape around my neck. Once she is on my lap our lips crash into each other, like the waves on a coast. Slowly I let my tongue trace her bottom lip, letting her know it wants access inside her mouth. She takes the hint and instantly our tongues are engaged in a beautiful dance, which only happens when two people are perfect each other. We continue to make out, my hands exploring her gorgeous body and hers in my hair, playing with the curls at the nape of neck and running up and down my arms. 

“Ugh…” I say slowly pulling apart from her, because I know we need to finish getting ready to met my parents “….baby, as mush as I would rather do one of my favorite activities with you right now, we need to stop or we are going to be late to my mom’s” I finish by tapping her backside ever so lightly.

“It won’t matter is we are a little late.” Gwen says while giving me the best pout she can while wiggling her hips, causing me to laugh.

“You say that right now, but with how stressed you are, I guarantee you really don’t want to be that late, cause I like to take my time with you sweetheart” I respond with an eyebrow raised. “How about we do the whole meet the parent’s thing, but later when we get home…” I continued saying while wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

“It is too weird to hear “meet the parent’s thing” and “sex” in the same sentence babe” she innocently says with her nose scrunched up.

My booming laugh rings through out the room “Fair enough, but that doesn’t mean that order of events is not going to happen” I finish kissing her cheek and her head comes to rest on my shoulder 

“We need to get going beautiful” I say while rubbing her back. 

“I know……but……I have nothing to wear…….are you wearing that?” she says while pulling back so she is sitting up

“Yes I am wearing his…” I respond while looking down at my blue and white plaid shirt “…what is wrong with it?” I finish by eyeing her

Giggling she responds, “…nothing babe….you look super hot, but we are meeting you parents”

“Correction Doll…..you are meeting my parents mine met me years ago and know what I am going to show up in” I say giving her a quick peck. “Now you look great how you are, just grab a coat and we will be off” I say looking her up and down.

 

My girls head instantly turns right towards me from the pile of sweaters and shirts she was looking at “WHOA Cowboy……” eyebrows raised with her head leaning slightly back “….I am not about to met my boyfriends parents for the first time wearing nothing but black bra and skinny jeans.”

Chuckling I raise my hands up “Fine….you have a point, probably not the best first impression, but your bf still things you look good.” My hands slowly come down to rest on her butt again and my attention turns to her piles of tops. “ummmmm…..go with the red and black animal print one, you look sexy in red” 

“Okay……I was leaning towards the red one, but now you say it looks sexy and I don’t want your mom to get the wrong impression” she hangs her head again

“Gwen…your going to look sexy in about anything to me, with that being said there is nothing that is naught about that sweater. You just look really hot in red. The only body parts that are going to be showing will be your hands, neck and head: although, I do have a weak spot for all of those.” I say with a big smile showing her my dimples and smacking her butt. 

“Alright, red sweater it” she says starting to stand up and walking over to her pile taking the red sweater and putting it. “One more look in the mirror, putting shoes on and grabbing my coat, I will be ready to go

As Gwen turns and heads towards the bathroom for her final approval. I comb my hair; it is somewhat a special occasion, so I won’t go with a hat today. We both put our shoes, which I finished first, I grab her coat and hold it open for her to put it on, which she turned at thanked we while smiling. After we both have are coats on, she reaches for my hand.

“Ready?” I ask

I can see her take one huge breath in and letting it out slowly “I best as I will ever be” Gwen said while looking up at me with a nervous smile.

“Baby….you will do great, just be you. Trust me you are easy to fall in love with fast” I respond kissing the top of her head. 

We want out the door hand in hand, she stops next to me as I turn and lock it. We head to my truck, where I am the proper gentleman of course and open the door for her. As I walk to the diver’s side, I let out a deep breath that I didn’t even know I was holding. I hope in and we are off to my mom’s house. The ride was filled with nervous energy and Christmas music, but I made sure to have one hand on the wheel and the other either holding hers or on her leg. I was going to let her know that I have her back and have nothing but love.

We pulled into the driveway of my parent’s house, and she looks up at it and the Christmas lights hanging on the house the through out the yard, while I jump out and open her door. 

“It looks so pretty babe” she says as I reach for her hand to help her out.

“Yeah! They love to decorate the place up, makes it kind of fun and festive” and we start making the walk to the front door.

The closer we get to the door the tighter my girlfriends grip gets on my hand. When we finally each the front door, I lift my hand up to knock on the door, but Gwen stops me.

“Can I have one more kiss before you knock” she asks looking up at me looking scared to death.

“You don’t even have to ask my love” I say leaning down giving her a sweet kiss, but one that tells her that I love her.

“Are you ready” I ask quietly as we separate and all she can do is look up at me and nod her head.

I knock on the door and not a moment later my mom opens it up with the biggest smile on her face and instantly comes to me with a big hug.

“Hi baby! I have missed you so much” my mom says

“I have missed you too” I say while returning the hug, but still not letting go of Gwen’s hand.

“Mom, I would love for you to meet my beautiful girlfriend Gwen” I said while my hand slides behind Gwen’s back holding on to her opposite waist. 

My mom’s attention now switches to Gwen “you look absolutely breath taking, more so in person” as she hold’s her arms out for a hug as Gwen embraces Dot. “We have heard so much about you Gwen. I know you are special one based on the smile on my son’s face, the sparkle in is eye or the change in his voice when it talks about you.” My mom continues as her eyes go from Gwen, to me and back to Gwen.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs….” Gwen says, but my mom is quick to cut her off. 

“We will be having none of that Mrs stuff, call me Dorothy, Dot or Mom. Whatever makes you most comfortable she says with a smile. “Now come in, it is cold outside” she changes the subject ushering us into the house.

Once in the house, I help Gwen take her coat off and hang it up. She takes a few moments and looks around and her eyes sparkle and the biggest smile appears on her face when she spots my baby picture. She instantly grabs my hand and we head right towards the picture.

“Is this you as a baby booboo?” she asks pointing at the picture while looking up at me.

Before I could answer my mom piped in “Yep that was little, if you can call him that, baby Blake. He was a cute happy little baby and then he grew up” She said pointing to the now more current picture of Blake.

“Well he turned out to be pretty handsome and an amazing man, you did something right and I want to thank you for that” Gwen says smiling at me then at my mom.

The rest of the night could have not gone any better. My mom, step-dad, sister, brother in law, niece and nephew (it was only suppose to be my mom and Mike) absolutely adored my girlfriend. We were all laughing, joking, playing, and talking and she fit right in. Yes there are differences, but nothing that could ever cause any problems and right now in this moment, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have this woman by my side as mine. Before we knew it, the time was 10:30 and it was time to say our goodbye and head home.

This time the car ride was not one of a nervous nature, but one that was calm and excited. We talked, laughed and stole a few quick kiss. Once home I hope out of the truck and head to the passenger side and helped my girl out. Once out her hand hooks on to my arm as we walk inside the house.

“Doll you did so amazing, they adore you. I have never seen my sister or my mom like that one any other girl” I said excited as we take our shoes off.

“Blake, your family is amazing” she says with a smile walking up to me standing up on her tip toes as her arms snake around my neck and mine come up to her sides “it is a relief to hear that they like me. They are so easy to talk to, sweet and funny. I feel like I know you better now that I have met your family” she finishes and then kisses me and as she pulls away nibbling at my bottom lip. 

“Well sexy… enough about my family” I say turning my attention to her neck, kissing and sucking it. “I think we still have some plans left to finish to night” I whisper in her ear, which sends a shiver down her spine.

The comment alone brings a smile to her face as she jumps and wraps her legs around my waist. “Hmmmm….I can’t wait for what is next” she said with her forehead against mine.

“Well good, because I have been waiting all night” I say going back to continue my attack on her neck.

“mmmmm….so have I….but I have learned you are always worth the wait” my girl says while moans escape her mouth.

Her comment brings a smile to my face for a number or reasons. There is something satisfying about knowing you know how to satisfy your woman and make her feel special. Also, this is the green light that it is time to take this beautiful woman to the bedroom that we now share at my house and make her feel like she deserves too, which is special beyond words.


End file.
